


Playboy

by RavenTao



Series: Vanguard Drabbles [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: "Playboy", F/M, M/M, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aichi likes to trust people, even if they are no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playboy

** Miwa - Playboy **

 

Taishi Miwa was a player.

This wasn’t news to anyone.

Well.

Maybe it was to Aichi.

But then again, even if he had heard, that didn’t mean he’d believe it.

Aichi had the rare ability to trust a person at face value.

No matter who they were, or what was said about them.

So when Aichi heard that Miwa had been seeing someone behind his back,

Well he wasn’t thrilled, but he wasn’t worried either.

He trusted Miwa.

That was, until he walked in on him kissing Tokura Misaki against the wall of Card Capital.

Frozen, only one thought came to mind as he unconsciously went up to them and slapped Miwa across the face as hard as he could;

some rumors were meant to be heeded he supposed.


End file.
